This invention relates to monitoring tires of a vehicle and more particularly to monitoring the tires by measuring the temperature of the tires.
The invention also relates to the application of a wireless power system for controlling power transfer and communication between sensors and transducers mounted on the vehicle, such as tire monitoring sensors, and other systems or devices in the vehicle.
In August, 2000, Bridgestone/Firestone Inc. recalled approximately 6.5 million Firestone ATX, ATX II and Wilderness AT tires used primarily on Ford Motor Co. light trucks and sport utility vehicles, including Ford""s best-selling Explorer. The National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (NHTSA) is investigating Firestone tires in connection with at least 101 U.S. traffic deaths and more than about 400 injuries. Most of the Firestone tire deaths occurred when the tires came apart while on Ford Explorers, causing the vehicles to roll over.
Bridgestone/Firestone has been criticized for not ordering a recall sooner, even though the company""s data on claims for injuries and property damage indicated problems with the tires at least as early as 1997. Ford received harsh criticism after the Firestone recall because it acknowledged ordering its own recall of the same tires in 16 other countries after receiving reports of problems. The foreign recalls began more than a year before the U.S. recall, but Ford never alerted NHTSA. Ford was not required by law to report the foreign recalls.
Spurred in particular by the recent problems with Firestone tires, the U.S. House of Representatives passed a bill requiring vehicle rollover testing and installation of systems to warn of under-inflated tires. It would allow stiff prison sentences for automotive industry executives who hide safety problems. According to the bill, there would be a 15-year sentence for officials who withhold information on defective products from government investigators. It also includes a safe harbor provision that would allow whistle-blowers to report the defects within a reasonable amount of time without being punished. Moreover, companies would have to tell NHTSA about tire recalls overseas.
The House bill also would require that all vehicles have warning indicators for low tire pressure and it includes a provision requiring NHTSA to develop driving tests to determine vehicle rollover risk instead of the simple mathematical formula the agency plans to use.
It is not uncommon for an automotive vehicle today to have many motors, other actuators, lights etc., controlled by one hundred or more switches and fifty or more relays and connected together by almost five hundred meters of wire, and close to one thousand pin connections grouped in various numbers into connectors. It is not surprising therefore that the electrical system in a vehicle is by far the most unreliable system of the vehicle and the probable cause of most warranty repairs.
Unfortunately, the automobile industry is taking a piecemeal approach to solving this problem when a revolutionary approach is called for. Indeed, the current trend in the automotive industry is to group several devices of the vehicle""s electrical system together which are located geometrically or physically in the same area of the vehicle and connect them to a zone module which is then connected by communication and power buses to the remainder of the vehicle""s electrical system. The resulting hybrid systems still contain substantially the same number and assortment of connectors with only about a 20% reduction in the amount of wire in the vehicle.
In view of the foregoing, it has been suggested to couple a pressure sensor to the tires on a vehicle and wirelessly transmit a signal representative of the sensed pressure to a control module on the vehicle proper.
It is known to use internal-to-vehicle mechanisms for monitoring the air pressure of the tires of a vehicle. These mechanisms have a stationary device which interacts with a device that co-moves with the respective wheel of the vehicle in such a way that monitoring of the air pressure can take place during operation of the vehicle. The co-moving device uses suitable means to sense the air pressure, and transmits an output-related signal to the stationary device if the air pressure falls below a certain value. A prerequisite for operation of these systems is that the co-moving device have an energy supply, for example a small battery rotating along with the wheel being monitored. This configuration must therefore be included in ongoing maintenance cycles so that a battery exchange is performed at the proper time. The battery exchange leads to additional costs. Moreover, the mass of the rotating wheel is influenced by the requisite battery device; in particular, an asymmetrical mass distribution results, which requires additional counterweights. Overall wheel balance is therefore degraded.
With respect to pressure sensors mounted on tires, U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,337 to Sharpe, et al. describes tire pressure and temperature measurement system in which the vehicle wheel tire inflation pressure is measured in real time by a sensor assembly mounted on a rotary part of the wheel. The assembly includes a piezoresistive cell exposed to inflation gas pressure and an electronics module comprising an assembly of three printed circuit boards (PCB). A power signal transmitted from the vehicle to the electronics module via a rotary transformer is conditioned by PCB to provide an energizing signal for the cell. Pressure and temperature signals output by the cell are received by the PCB and converted to digital form before being applied to address locations in a look-up table of PCB which holds pre-calibrated cell outputs. Data from the look-up table is processed to obtain a corrected real time pressure value which is transmitted to the vehicle. If desired, a temperature value may also be transmitted.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,600,301 and 5,838,229 to Robinson, III describe a remote tire pressure monitoring system employing coded tire identification and radio frequency transmission, and enabling recalibration upon tire rotation or replacement. The system indicates low tire pressure in vehicles, in which each vehicle wheel has a transmitter with a unique code, i.e., the transmitter is internal of the tire. A central receiver in the vehicle is taught, at manufacture, to recognize the codes for the respective transmitters for the vehicle, and also a common transmitter code, in the event one of the transmitters needs to be replaced. During vehicle operation and maintenance, when the tires are rotated, the system can be recalibrated to relearn the locations of the transmitters. The transmitters employ surface acoustic wave devices. An application specific integrated circuit encoder in each transmitter is programmed at manufacture, in accordance with its unique code, to send its information at different intervals, to avoid clash between two or more transmitters on the vehicle. The transmitters are powered by long-life batteries.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,880,363 to Meyer, et al. describes a method for checking air pressure in vehicle wheel tires wherein a pressure signal characteristic for the air pressure in the tire is picked up as a measured signal by a measurement device located in or on the tire of each motor vehicle wheel. A data signal containing a measured air pressure value derived from the pressure signal as well as an identification value characteristic for the respective transmitter device is generated and output by a transmitter device located in or on the tire of each motor vehicle wheel. The data signal output by the transmitter devices will be received by a reception device located at a distance to the motor vehicle wheels. The identification value of the transmitter device contained in the data signal will be compared by a control unit to identification comparison values assigned to the respective transmitter devices such that further processing of the data signal by the control unit will be effected only, if the identification value and the identification comparison value meet a specified assignment criterion. A drawback of this device is that it also uses a battery.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,939,977 to Monson describes a method and apparatus for remotely measuring the pressure and temperature of the gas in a vehicle wheel. The vehicle includes a frame member, a vehicle wheel mounted for rotation relative to the frame member about a rotation axis, and a modulator mounted on the vehicle wheel for movement therewith. The modulator generates a carrier signal including a first component encoding a plurality of consecutive data signals corresponding to a physical characteristic of the vehicle wheel, and the carrier signal including a second component identifying a portion of the respective one of the data signals
U.S. Pat. No. 5,963,128 to McClelland describes a remote tire pressure monitoring system which monitors a vehicle""s tire pressures and displays real-time pressure values on a dashboard display while the vehicle is on the road. An electronic unit with pressure sensor, roll switch, reed switch, tilt switch, battery and control electronic, mounted to the valve stem inside each tire uses the pressure sensor to periodically measure the tire pressure, and uses a transmitter to transmit the measured pressure values, via RF transmission, to a dashboard mounted receiver. The receiver controls a display which indicates to the driver the real-time tire pressure in each wheel. The display also indicates an alarm condition when the tire pressure falls below certain predefined thresholds. The pressure values are compensated for temperature changes inside the tire, and also may be compensated for altitude changes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,005,480 to Banzhof, et al. describes a snap-in tire valve including a valve body surrounded in part by a resilient element that forms an annular sealing surface configured to snap in place into a valve opening of a wheel. A tire pressure radio-frequency sending unit is mounted to the valve body, and a column extends from the sending unit. The region between the resilient element and the pressure sending unit defines an expansion volume that receives displaced portions of the resilient element during snap-in insertion of the valve body into a wheel opening, thereby facilitating insertion. Preferably the column defines a central passageway to facilitate insertion using standard insertion tools. In one version, two batteries are included in the sending unit, disposed on opposite sides of the column.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,034,597 to Norman, et al. describes a method for processing signals of a tire pressure monitoring system on vehicles in which a transmitter is mounted on each wheel of the vehicle and a reception antenna allocated to each transmitter is connected to the input of a common receiver. The transmitters transmit, at time intervals, data telegrams which contain an individual identifier and a data portion following the latter. The signals received simultaneously from the reception antennas and having the same identifier are conveyed in summed fashion to the receiver in a set manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,043,738 to Stewart, et al. describes a remote tire pressure monitoring system includes a sending unit for each monitored tire, and the sending units transmit RF signals, each including an identifier and a pressure indicator. A receiver operates in a learn mode in which the receiver associates specific identifiers either with the vehicle or with specific tires. During the learn mode the vehicle is driven at a speed above a threshold speed, such as thirty miles an hour, and identifiers are associated with either the vehicle or the respective tires of the vehicle only if they persist for a selected number of signals or frames during the learning period. In one example, the tires are inflated with different pressures according to a predetermined pattern, and the pressure indicators of the receive signals are used to associate individual tire positions with the respective sending units.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,046,672 to Pearman describes a tire condition indicating device having a detector for detecting the condition of a tire on a wheel of a vehicle rotatable about a wheel axis, preferably for detecting pressure of the tire. A signal emitter emits a signal when the detector detects the condition and a power supply device provides power to the signal emitter. The power supply device has an electric power generator including first and second parts that are relatively rotatable about a generator axis, the first part connected to the wheel to rotate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,038 to Schramm, et al. describes an internal-to-vehicle mechanism for monitoring the air pressure of a tire of a vehicle. The mechanism includes a sensor, detecting the tire pressure, which rotates, together with an electrotechnical first device, synchronously with the wheel and which, as a function of the tire air pressure that is determined, modifies parameters of the first device, namely the energy uptake of the first device. A stationary electrotechnical second device radiates an electric and/or magnetic, in particular electromagnetic, field through which the first device passes at, preferably, each wheel rotation with an uptake of energy from the field. A monitoring device detects the energy uptake and/or energy release of the second device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,870 to Kato, et al. describes a device for monitoring the air pressure of a wheel. The device prevents a decrease in the transmission level of radio waves caused by impedance mismatch between an antenna, which radiates the radio waves, and a circuit, which produces signals that are to be radiated as the radio waves. The device includes a valve stem through which air is charged. The valve stem extends through a vehicle wheel. A transmitter is secured to the wheel to transmit a signal representing the air pressure of the wheel to a receiver installed in the vehicle. The device further includes a case attached to the wheel. The case is connected to the valve stem. An electric circuit is accommodated in the case to detect the air pressure and convert the detected pressure to an electric signal. An antenna radiates the signal produced by the electric circuit and is arranged about the valve stem. A conveying mechanism conveys the signals produced by the electric circuit to the antenna.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,585 to Schrottle, et al. describes a tire pressure monitoring device for a vehicle having several wheels comprises a central receiving and evaluation device at the vehicle. A receiving antenna is arranged stationarily at the vehicle structure adjacent to at least each active wheel and thus attributed to that specific wheel. All receiving antennas are connected via a distinctive connecting line with a single receiver means. The receiver means comprises a multiplexer-circuit connecting per time interval only one single selected receiving antenna or several selected receiving antennas with the receiving means. Further, the receiver means sense a field strength of each specific radiogram and thus select the specific receiving antenna comprising the highest field strength of a received radiogram during the specific time interval. Thus, central evaluation means may attribute a specific radiogram to the specific wheel arranged adjacent to the receiving antenna comprising the highest field strength of a received radiogram during the specific time interval.
None of these patents show a temperature sensor mounted entirely at a location external of and apart from the tire and coupling the temperature sensor with a unit capable of receiving power either inductively or through radio frequency energy transfer in order to enable the temperature sensor to conduct a temperature measurement. Rather, all of the tire monitoring systems entail the use of a sensor or other device mounted on the tire or formed in connection with the tire.
All of the foregoing patents are incorporated by reference herein to the extent necessary to, e.g., provide an adequate written disclosure of the invention and enable the manufacture and use of the invention.
It is an object of the present invention to provide new and improved method and apparatus for monitoring tires.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method and apparatus for monitoring tires using a sensor mounted entirely at a location external of an apart from the tires.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved wireless system for controlling power transfer and communication between a tire monitoring sensor and other systems or devices in the vehicle.
Preferred embodiments of the invention are described below and unless specifically noted, it is the applicants"" intention that the words and phrases in the specification and claims be given the ordinary and accustomed meaning to those of ordinary skill in the applicable art(s). If applicants intend any other meaning, they will specifically state they are applying a special meaning to a word or phrase.
Likewise, applicants"" use of the word xe2x80x9cfunctionxe2x80x9d here is not intended to indicate that the applicants seek to invoke the special provisions of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, sixth paragraph, to define their invention. To the contrary, if applicants wish to invoke the provisions of 35 U.S.C.xc2xa7112, sixth paragraph, to define their invention, they will specifically set forth in the claims the phrases xe2x80x9cmeans forxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cstep forxe2x80x9d and a function, without also reciting in that phrase any structure, material or act in support of the function. Moreover, even if applicants invoke the provisions of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, sixth paragraph, to define their invention, it is the applicants"" intention that their inventions not be limited to the specific structure, material or acts that are described in the preferred embodiments herein. Rather, if applicants claim their inventions by specifically invoking the provisions of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, sixth paragraph, it is nonetheless their intention to cover and include any and all structure, materials or acts that perform the claimed function, along with any and all known or later developed equivalent structures, materials or acts for performing the claimed function.
In order to achieve these objects, a vehicle including an arrangement for monitoring tires in accordance with the invention comprises thermal radiation detecting means arranged external of and apart from the tires for detecting the temperature of the tires, processor means coupled to the thermal radiation detecting means for receiving the detected temperature of the tires and determining whether a difference in thermal radiation is present between associated mated pairs of the tires, and response means coupled to the processor means for responding to the determined difference in thermal radiation between mated pairs of the tires. Instead of determining whether a difference in thermal radiation is present between associated mated pairs of tires, a comparison or analysis may be made between the temperature of the tires individually and a predetermined value or threshold to determine the status of the tires, e.g., properly inflated, underinflated or delaminated, and appropriate action by the response means is undertaken in light of the comparison or analysis. The analysis may be in the form of a difference between the absolute temperature and the threshold temperature. Even more simpler, an analysis of the detected temperature of each tire may be used and considered in a determination of whether the tire is experiencing or is about to experience a problem. Such an analysis would not necessarily entail comparison to a threshold.
The determination of which tires constitute mated pairs is made on a vehicle-by-vehicle basis and depends on the location of the tires on the vehicle. It is important to determine which tires form mated pairs because such tires should ideally have the same pressure and thus the same temperature. As a result, a difference in temperature between tires of a mated pair will usually be indicative of a difference in pressure between the tires. Such a pressure difference might be the result of under-inflation of the tire or a leak. One skilled in the art of tire inflation and maintenance would readily recognize which tires must be inflated to the same pressure and carry substantially the same load so that such tires would form mated pairs.
For example, for a conventional automobile with four tires, the mated pairs of tires would be the front tires and the rear tires. The front tires should be inflated to the same tire pressure and carry the same load so that they would have the same temperature, or have different temperatures within an allowed tolerance. Similarly, the rear tires should be inflated to the same tire pressure and carry the same load so that they would have the same temperature, or have different temperatures within an allowed tolerance.
It is also conceivable that three or more tires on the vehicle should be at the same temperature and thus form a plurality of mated pairs, i.e., the designation of one tire as being part of one mated pair does not exclude the tire from being part of another mated pair. Thus, if three tires should be at the same temperature and they each have a different temperature, this would usually be indicative of different pressures and thus would give rise to a need to check each tire.
The thermal radiation detecting means are coupled to the processor means, preferably in a wireless manner, however wires can also be used alone or in combination with a wireless technique. For example, suitable coupling means may include a transmitter mounted in connection with the thermal radiation detecting device and a receiver mounted in connection with or integrated into the processor. Any of the conventions for wirelessly transmitting data from a plurality of tire pressure-measuring sensors to a common receiver or multiple receivers associated with a single processor, as discussed in the U.S. patents above, may be used in accordance with the invention.
The thermal radiation detecting means may comprise infrared radiation receivers each arranged to have a clear field of view of at least one tire. The receivers may be arranged in any location on the vehicle from which a view of at least a part of the tire surface can be obtained. For example, the receivers may be arranged in the tire wells around the tires, on the side of the vehicle and on side mounted rear view mirrors.
In order to supply power to the thermal radiation detecting means or devices, several innovative approaches are possible in addition to directly connected wires. Preferably, power is supplied wirelessly, e.g., inductively, through radio frequency energy transfer or capacitively. In the inductive power supply arrangement, the vehicle is provided with a pair of looped wires arranged to pass within a short distance from power receiving means electrically coupled to the thermal radiation detecting devices, i.e., the necessary circuitry and electronic components to enable an inductive current to develop between the pair of looped wires and a wire of the power receiving means such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,293,308, 5,450,305, 5,528,113, 5,619,078, 5,767,592, 5,821,638, 5,839,554, 5,898,579 and 6,031,737 which are incorporated herein by reference.
Current flows through the pair of looped wires and is transferred through inductance to the wire of the power receiving means which then energize the thermal radiation detecting component of the thermal radiation detecting devices. Instead of a circuit for receiving power through inductance from the pair of looped wires, the power receiving means can be a circuit designed to receive power through radio frequency energy transfer. As such, when the set radio frequency is transmitted and then received by the power receiving means, it is actuated to energize the thermal radiation detecting component.
The response means include an alarm for emitting noise into the passenger compartment, a warning light for emitting light into the passenger compartment from a specific location and a telecommunications unit for sending a signal to a remote vehicle service facility.
In one exemplifying embodiment disclosed herein, the thermal radiation detecting means comprises detector means for generating an output signal responsive to thermal emitted radiation means for defining first and second fields of view relative to the detector means, the first field of view encompassing a first one of the mated pair of tires and the second field of view encompassing a second one of the mated pair of tires, switching means for switching the field of view detected to generate a combined output signal and means for deriving an indication of a proximate object from the combined output signal. Switching between the first and second fields of view generates a difference in thermal emitted radiation at the detector means when the temperature of the first and second tires differ from one another. The detector means may comprise a differential thermal emitted radiation detector.
The switching means may comprise a shutter operable between first and second positions corresponding to allowing respective first and second fields of view to be detected. The shutter includes an opaque panel pivotally disposed between the detector and the optics, a spring biasing the panel to the first position and an electromagnet for attracting the panel to second position.
The means for defining first and second fields of view may comprise optics having first and second optical elements, e.g., Fresnel lenses, or optics having a single optical element capable of movement between a first position and a second position corresponding to respective first and second fields of view. In the latter case, the switching means may comprise a vibrator for effecting movement of the optics between first and second positions corresponding to allowing respective first and second fields of view to be detected.
A method for monitoring tires mounted to a vehicle in accordance with the invention comprises the steps of detecting the temperature of the tires from locations external of and apart from the tires, determining whether a difference in temperature is present between associated mated pairs of the tires, and responding to the determined difference in thermal radiation between mated pairs of the tires. The temperature of the tires may be detected by at least one thermal radiation detecting device and/or transmitted from the locations external of and apart from the tires to a processor remote from the transmitters. The difference in temperature between associated mated pairs of tires is thus determined in the processor. To detect the temperature of the tires, infrared radiation receivers may be arranged on the vehicle so that each has a clear field of view of at least one of the tires. The receivers could thus be mounted in tire wells around each of the tires. The response to the determined difference in temperature may be provided only if the difference is above the predetermined threshold.
Power is preferably supplied to the thermal radiation detecting devices wirelessly, although a battery may also be wired in circuit with the thermal radiation detecting devices for backup or a direct wire connection to the vehicle power system can be used. Inductively powering the thermal radiation detecting devices entails using an inductive power arrangement such as a pair of looped wires arranged in the vehicle and passing proximate the thermal radiation detecting devices. The thermal radiation detecting devices are coupled to circuitry capable of receiving power inductively from the pair of looped wires. Powering the thermal radiation detecting devices through radio frequency energy transfer entails arranging a radio frequency energy transfer device in connection with the thermal radiation detecting device. This energy transfer device would be similar to circuitry in RIFD tags.
The invention is also concerned with wireless devices that contain transducers. An example is a temperature transducer coupled with appropriate circuitry which is capable of receiving power either inductively or through radio frequency energy transfer or even, and some cases, capacitively. Such temperature sensors may be used to measure the temperature inside the passenger compartment or outside of the vehicle. It also can be used to measure the temperature of some component in the vehicle, e.g., the tire. The distinctive feature of this invention is that such temperature transducers are not hard wired into the vehicle and do not rely solely on batteries. Such temperature sensors have been used in other environments such as the monitoring of the temperature of domestic and farm animals for health monitoring purposes.
Upon receiving power inductively or through the radio frequency energy transfer, the temperature transducer conducts its temperature measurement and transmits the detected temperature to a process or central control module in the vehicle.
The wireless communication within a vehicle can be accomplished in several ways. The communication can be through the same path that supplies power to the device, or it can involve the transmission of waves that are received by another device in the vehicle. These waves can be either electromagnetic (microwave, infrared, etc) or ultrasonic.
Many other types of transducers or sensors can be used in this manner. The distance to an object a vehicle can be measured using a radar reflector type RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) tag which permits the distance to the tag to be determined by the time of flight of radio waves. Another method of determining distance to an object can be through the use of ultrasound wherein the device is commanded to emit an ultrasonic burst and the time required for the waves to travel to a receiver is an indication of the displacement of the device from the receiver.
Although in most cases the communication will take place within the vehicle, and some cases such as external temperature transducers or tire pressure transducers, the source of transmission will be located outside of the compartment of the vehicle.
A discussion of RFID technology including its use for distance measurement is included in the RFID Handbook, by Klaus Finkenzeller, John Wiley and Sons, New York 1999, which is included herein by reference in its entirety.
In its simplest form the invention can involve a single transducer and system for providing power and receiving information. An example of such a device would be an exterior temperature monitor which is placed outside of the vehicle and receives its power and transmits its information through the windshield glass. At the other extreme, a pair of parallel wires carrying high frequency alternating current can travel to all parts of the vehicle where electric power is needed. In this case every device could be located within a few inches of this wire pair and through an appropriately designed inductive pickup system, each device receives the power for operation inductively from the wire pair. A system of this type which is designed for use in powering vehicles is described in several U.S. patents listed above.
In this case, all sensors and actuators on the vehicle could be powered by the inductive power transfer system. The communication with these devices could either be over the same system or, alternately, could be take place via RF or other similar communication system. If the communication takes place either by RF or over a modulated wire system, a protocol such as the Bluetooth protocol can be used. Other options include the Ethernet and token ring protocols.
The above system technology is frequently referred to as loosely coupled inductive systems. Such systems have heretofore been used for powering a vehicle down a track or roadway but have not been used within the vehicle. The loosely coupled inductive system makes use of high frequency (typically 10,000 Hz) and resonant circuits to achieve a power transfer approaching 99 percent efficiency. The resonant system is driven using a switching amplifier. As discussed herein, this would be the first example of a high frequency power system for use within vehicles.
Every device that utilizes the loosely coupled inductive system would contain a microprocessor and thus would considered a smart device. This includes every light, switch, motor, transducer, sensor etc. Each device would thus have an address and would respond only to information containing its address.
It is now contemplated that the power systems for next generation automobiles and trucks will change from the current standard of 12 volts to a new standard of 42 volts. The power generator or alternator in such vehicles will produce alternating current and thus will be compatible with the system described herein wherein all power within the vehicle will be transmitted using AC.
It is contemplated that some devices will require more power than can be obtained instantaneously from the inductive, capacitive or radio frequency source. In such cases, batteries, capacitors or ultra-capacitors may be used directly associated with a particular device to handle peak power requirements. Such a system can also be used when the device is safety critical and there is a danger of disruption of the power supply during a vehicle crash, for example. In general the battery or capacitor would be charged when the device is not being powered.
In some cases, the sensing device may be purely passive and require no power. One such example is when an infrared or optical beam of energy is reflected off of a passive reflector to determine the distance to that reflector. Another example is a passive reflective RFID tag.
As noted above, several U.S. patents describe arrangements for monitoring the pressure inside a rotating tire and to transmit this information to a display inside the vehicle. A preferred approach for monitoring the pressure within a tire is to instead monitor the temperature of the tire using a temperature sensor and associated power supplying circuitry as discussed above and to compare that temperature to the temperature of other tires on the vehicle, as discussed above. When the pressure within a tire decreases, this generally results in the tire temperature rising if the vehicle load is being carried by that tire. In the case where two tires are operating together at the same location such as on a truck trailer, just the opposite occurs. That is, the temperature of the fully inflated tire increases since it is now caring more load than the partially inflated tire.